


Helping Hand

by absurdthirst



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Come play, F/M, Face-Sitting, Intercrural Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: Set after the events of Prospect. Ezra is frustrated by the lack of dexterity in his remaining non-dominant hand. Y/N has an unorthodox idea for helping his fine motor skills improve.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Helping Hand

He stared, his eyes roaming over her form as she stood in front of him, confusion maring his face.

“I believe that I am in the most wondrous dream, Gem. I pray that my boundless imagery is not distorted, but I fear that the loss of my restraint has rendered me delusional.” His hand scrubbed down his face as he blinked rapidly as if trying to banish the image.

Y/N grinned as she shook her head. “It’s not a delusion. I’m proposing that I merely give you a helping hand.”

********

Y/N had known Ezra for a few years. They were both harvesters who had traveled around the same planets. While there had never been any animosity between them, each one had been cautious when running across the other on different digs. Habit from past experiences with greedy prospectors. 

There had always been something between them. She would never deny that she had an attraction to the roguish floater. From the patch of blonde that was a startling contrast against the chocolate brown locks of his hair, to the scar that adorned his cheek, Y/N had found him intriguing.

They had never become physical, despite there being the desire on both parts.

She had found him by accident on the freighter. She had been emerging from her own Pod when she had heard a girl calling for help. She almost hadn’t recognized Ezra. He was pale and his lips bloodless, looking like he was moments from death. Which hadn’t been far from the truth.

Y/N had helped Cee, as she later learned was the girl’s name, to the infirmary. Trying to quell her own panic at his condition as she sat with the girl. He had been stabbed, as well as losing his right arm. She sat with Cee as she told her the incredible story of how the grizzled harvester had ended up with a little girl in his care on the toxic moon.

The entire journey back to the Pug, Ezra was in the infirmary. Fever had set in and there were times when the infection that ravaged his body seemed to be winning. But he was a survivor, pulling through and waking just days before the freighter docked at the highly populated station.

Those few days had been difficult. Erza was a proud man, and injury tended to make weakness a source of irritation for normally robust individuals. Y/N sometimes believed that the only reason they were even together now was because she was there when he woke up from a medicated sleep. She had seen behind the curtain of his facade to the tired and injured man that lay beneath verbose words. And she had refused to let him drift on his own.

They were currently on Dalkat, a tiny moon that was rich in the deposits of burkal stones. Similar in harvesting to the aurelac, but became a beautiful ruby red when treated after extraction. The cutting was just as delicate as with the stones that had caused such trouble on the Green. And for Ezra, the loss of his dominant hand was a continued source of frustration.

“ _Son of a Kevaa born, fornitcating, mouth breathing fucker!_ ”

Y/N heard the clatter as the tool that was in Ezra’s hand was thrown down on the workbench in a fit of frustration.

She sighed as she looked up from her disassembled gear. Ezra was a talented harvester. Or he had been when he was possessing the hand that had honed its craft over the many years that he had spent in the game.

He scrubbed his left hand down his face, before pulling it away and glaring at it. Like it was at fault. Her heart lurched at his expression. He had been trying and failing to gain confidence and dexterity over the course of the past few weeks they had been on this forsaken rock.

It had been rough, watching as he refused help until he was so frustrated that Y/N had pushed his hand aside and done whatever task he was working on. Often to dark scowls and curses spat as she worked.

She got up and walked into the separate section of their tent that was setup as their bathroom. She bathed quickly after stripping down, cleaning the sweat of the day from her body. Her hands ran across the expanse of wet skin, flushing quickly at the idea that popped into her head. It was a gamble, but thats what they each were, gamblers.

“Ezra.”

His head was inches from the fresh burkal pouch that he had put on the bench. During the course of the day, Y/N had harvested several more of the pouches that she did not pull the stones from. Bringing them back to their tent to allow Ezra to practice on. It didn’t cut into her productivity and allowed him the opportunity to improve on his fine motor skills.

“But a moment, Gem. I am almost-”

“Ezra, look at me.” Miffed eyes raised from the outer pouch, his hand poised with the cutter ready to pierce the sack. The tool fell from his hand useless as he sat ramrod straight on the stool where he was perched.

********

“What?” Ezra looked a bit shocked. Under different circumstances, Y/N would have laughed at the eloquent man’s lack of words.

She walked closer, the towel wrapped around her body opening subtly, hinting at the bare skin that lay beneath the thin cloth. She stood within reach, leaning down to brush a hand on the soft underclothes that he wore under the cumbersome suit outside their tent.

“I want to help you, Ezra.” Her tone shifted lower, taking on a more seductive pitch. “The best way to overcome a hurdle is to have a _very_ clear goal in mind.” Her hand slid up the firm thigh, feeling the loose material jolt as he became very interested by the idea rolling through his head.

His eyes drifted down to her fingers, inching closer to the tented area, his breath catching slightly. His leg jerked when she reached his upper adductor. Air rushed from his lungs. “Gem.” He breathed out, her nickname dragged from his throat.

“It’s simple.” Y/N whispered, bringing his eyes back to her. “You use your hand and make me come and you can have me. Any way you want me.”

His tongue darted out to swipe across his bottom lip, dark eyes boring into her. Watching for any sign of trickery. She reached up and plucked the folded tuck of material under her arm. Letting the towel fall to the floor as she stood before him, bare to his gaze.

For being his weaker hand, his grip was strong as she was dragged across his thighs. His breathing was heavy as if he had just run halfway across the moon, carrying their tent. “Gem, you seek to lure me into action with the promise of heaven. For that is what it would be. I am but a mere mortal, unable to resist the sweet temptation of such a siren as you.”

His lips were eager, skilled as they met hers. Even as his hand clumsily groped at her breast. Rough palms scratched against tender nipples as he filled his hand with her breast. His tongue was precise as he mapped her mouth. Tasting her hungrily as his hand moved lower.

She could feel his eagerness, the thrill that raced through him. His eyes had brightened when he had dragged her to him. The same sparkle that she had seen before he had been injured on the Green. Y/N could see the old Ezra for a moment.

His fingers tapped against her clit, sliding around her entrance. Her arms looped around his neck as she leaned back, letting him have a bit of room. The angle wasn’t the best but she was going to let him figure that out.

He groaned at the wet heat between her thighs. She wondered how long it had been since he’d taken a lover. She hadn’t been with anyone in almost two years. The rough feeling of his thick fingers combined with his tongue making love to her mouth was quickly making her slick.

He wasted no time sliding two fingers deep into her cunt. His mouth broke away from hers, lips trailing over her jaw as her head tilted back and a moan filled the tent.

“ _Goddamn Gem_. That cunt is so hot and tight around my fingers.” He crowed. His hips jerkup up instinctively.

His hand twisted around and curled into her. His hand moved, rapidly pumping his fingers into her. The thick invasion felt good, every thrust into her walls making his fingers slick with her arousal. Sliding in and out with ease.

The problem was the angle. It was a cramped turn of his hand, unfamiliar to him. Wrong for the fact that she was straddling him. She resisted the urge to move her hips, she wasn’t going to help him, _couldn’t_ help him. He needed to do this on his own.

She felt him grimace against the side of her neck. A low hiss and a curse was growled out. His body sagged under her, as the stream of curses followed his fingers being pulled reluctantly away from her.

“Gem, I-”

She pulls back to see a fleeting look of pain make his brow furrow. Ezra shook his hand as if trying to dispel a cramp.

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Y/N gets up and takes his hand, his damp fingers curling around the back of her hand as she tugged at him. “We will start slow”

There were two bunks, set opposite each other. Y/N pulled him over to hers before releasing his hand, laying down on the blankets and motioned to his straining erection under his pants. “Have you taken care of yourself since…” She trailed off, knowing that he got her meaning.

Ezra shook his head, his hand gesturing uselessly.

“You should. I know most men have tried it before. Different sensation.” Her hand drifted back to her stomach, knowing that his eyes were following them. Her legs spread slightly as he got a glimpse of her engorged clit.

She could see him shudder as his hot gaze raked over her body. “ _Show me_.” She purred as her hand slithered down to brush the top of her pelvis. “Come show me that you can pleasure yourself.”

She wanted to help as he pushed the sweats down his thighs, moving them lower on each side with his lone hand until he could finally kick them off. Of course he wore no underwear underneath. Y/N grinned at the discovery that was pure Ezra.

“Oh Gem, you are lewdly _delicious_.” Ezra groaned at the feeling of his cock being freed. Her eyes drank him in, standing proud and turgid as he shuffled closer.

He knelt on the bunk, swinging a leg over her thighs to straddle her. His hand reached back to grasp the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Revealing the still bandaged stump of what remained of his arm. His eyes flickered briefly away from her, as if shamed by her seeing him bare. Y/N bit her lip as he hovered over her. She grabbed his hand and kept her eyes on him, sultry and inviting as her tongue slipped out to lick his palm from his wrist to the tips of his fingers. His groan made her grin in satisfaction.

“The illicitly outrageous thoughts you inspire in me” Ezra breathed out as her mouth wrapped around those same fingers that had been buried in her cunt moments before.

She only released his hand once it was thoroughly covered in her spit. Watching as it wrapped around his cock, smearing her saliva all along his length.

He started tugging at his cock, his hand slowly moving over himself as he stared down at her. Pupils large as he grunted, hand gliding smoothly if not at bit unsteadily over the thickness of him.

“Does that feel good, Ezra? Pressure on that thick cock?” Y/N cooed up at him, feeling his knees squeeze against her thighs. “You’re going to feel _so good_ inside me.”

Y/N felt her arousal pool as she watched him fist himself. Straddling her thighs as he jerked off over her. The obscenity of it was thrilling, being privy to something so intimate. He was a sight. His expression was starting to grow lax with pleasure. Lips parted with a slight tremble as he huffed out breathless pleas.

“Touch yourself, Gem.” He begged. “Put those nimble digits to use on that pretty little clit of yours and come undone.”

He sped up, his chest heaving as his hips started to push forward. He swore loudly when Y/N’s hand pulled back the outer folds of her sex and gave him a prime view of her clit. She held herself open as her index finger circled the bundle of nerves.

“ _Good girl_.” Ezra praised, his eyes blazing as his face seemed almost feral. “That’s right. Keep playing that pussy like an instrument.”

It felt too good. The pressure of her fingers stroking her clit combined with the sight of Ezra panting and moaning over her as he pumped his cock in and out of his hand. She came with a soft cry and moaned his name as her fingers slowly rubbed the over stimulated flesh, riding out her orgasm.

When she cried out his name, it seemed to spur Ezra on. His hips jerked at her coming. He started rutting into his fist, pushing his hips into his hand with a harsh grunt every time his cock passed through his fingers.

He looked utterly wrecked as he fucked his hand. Greedily watching her, those sharp eyes drinking in every shuddering quiver her body made as she looked up at him. His knees shuffled up, moving him over her pelvis. His cock over her stomach as he continued to jerk himself closer to release.

“Come baby, it’ll feel so good.” Y/N encouraged. “You know you wanna come for me.”

Ezra growled out, low and rough. “ _Sumptuous_.” He moaned, his hand flying over his cock. “You’re going to look sumptuous covered in my essence.”

Her mouth opened at the lewdness of his comment, making her eager to see him come undone over here.

“My cock is the brush and your satiny skin the canvas. My seed painting those luscious tits, raining down on that expanse of flesh. Marking you with my pleasure.” Low, pained sounds escaped his throat as his hips jerked into his hand sharply.

She watched as his hand moved to concentrate on the tip of his cock, his scrotum drawing up against his body as the vein in his cock started pulsing. White hot ropes of come started spurting from the red inflamed tip. Each rope cascading down on her body as he grunted his satisfaction.

He came continuously, painting her body again and again as he worked every drop out of his system. The built up passion finally being spent with a low and long groan of her name. His hand finally stilled and left his softening cock to drag through the come that had pooled in the valley between her breasts.

He leaned down and lapped at the tip of her breast, licking his come off the peak with a satisfied sigh before shifting to lay beside her on the cramped bunk.

Y/N looked over as his eyes grew heavy, exhaustion overcoming his body after his release. She reached over to flip the switch to plunge the tent into darkness, not bothering to clean up the mess he’d made on her.

********

Ezra swatted at her ass as soon as the tent was zipped closed and the air scrubber was turned on. “Strip.” He growled.

Everyday for the past week as soon as they were done with their dig site for the day, he had rushed them back to the tent to get cleaned up and continue his “training” as he had taken to calling it.

“It is a joyous day, Gem. Today is marked as a success in the annals of my illustrious continuance.” He boasted as he worked the fastenings of his helmet. It had only taken a few tries before it was removed with a relieved sigh.

“Oh yeah?” Y/N grinned at the mischievous glint in the depths of his eyes.

He turned, suit halfway stripped to find her in her base clothes. “I know that my timber did not falter. I believe I demanded that you remove the layers that keep you hidden from my touch.”

“If you want me stripped down, you are going to have to do it yourself.” Y/N challenged, cocking an eyebrow at him. Her outer suit had been removed and set aside, and she stood before him in the clothes she wore beneath it.

His fine motor skills were improving, even if he didn’t quite believe it himself. She saw the confidence and steadiness of his hand slowly starting to come to fruition on the site. Having successfully harvested several of the burkal sacks. Leaving Y/N to the more delicate finish work of removing the stones, but every cut delivered to her was less ragged than the one before.

His eyes were dark with want and need as he approached her. His own suit having been divested and laid haphazardly where it had fallen. It marked the fastest that he had stripped the suit from his own body since the loss of his arm.

He leaned forward to lick a path up the side of her neck to her ear, making her shiver at the feel of it. “You’re resolute in the notion that the device that I employ most often cannot be utilized in the course of my attentions?” He breathed against the shell of her ear. “You _must_ have concluded by now that the talent that lay in my tongue is not limited to grandiose speeches or my astute turn of a phrase.”

The tip of his tongue ran down and flicked into her ear, making her groan. “Unless you prefer that it’s free to spew filth and pornographic imagery as my extremity works deeper into the blazing chasm that is your glory?”

“Ezra…are you going to talk, or are you going to _try_ to fulfill our agreement?” She asked, ignoring the growing arousal that his words were igniting inside of her.

He pulled back, his eyes scorching her with their intensity. “I will make you fall off the proverbial precipice of pleasure this evening, _Kevaa is my witness_.” He vows.

When she was naked and spread out on the bed, Ezra perched between her thighs. He claimed he didn’t cramp up as quickly from this angle. It didn’t hurt that his breath was so tantalizingly close to her swollen clit.

His fingers slipped into his mouth, wetting them before sliding them up through the folds of her sex. Y/N’s eyes closed at the rough calluses rubbing against her. His hands had become less clumsy as he worked two of his thick fingers into her.

Pumping them into her with sure and steady strokes as he murmured a running dialogue of how exquisite she looked. Detailing how each intimate portion of her body looked as she was spread out for him. The feeling of her walls contracting around his fingers and the slickness that made her clit glisten. His thumb brushed over it, opening her up as his breath washed over her.

Y/N’s stomach lurched at the pressure building. His words and the feeling of his fingertips curling up inside her was driving her closer to orgasm. Her thighs framing his head started to quiver, her walls tightening down on his fingers a bit quicker as her gasping breaths rang out. She fought the urge to move her hips.

“Let go, Gem.” Ezra urged, crooking his fingers deeper inside her cunt. “ _Come for me._ ”

The pressure was overwhelming. Her fists were bunched into the blankets beneath her. Her thighs closed around his head quickly before she spread them wide again. She was teetering on the edge of the cliff.

Ezra surged forward, his lips wrapped around her clit in desperation, sucking it into his mouth as if he were a starving man inhaling his first meal. Y/N arched up as blinding pleasure whipped through her body.

“ _EZRA!_ ” His name ripped from her throat, wrecked and uninhibited as her cunt bore down on his fingers.

His tongue flittered over her clit and lapped at the edges of her cunt as he pushed her through her orgasm. His grunt of satisfaction vibrating her core as he worked.

Only until he had pulled a high pitched wail from her did Ezra release his hold on her. Carefully pulling back to sit on his haunches as his gaze roamed over her satisfied body. His neglected cock leaked and twitched with need as it jutted out proudly. Y/N gave him a lazy smile and beckoned him to her.

“No Gem.” His pained words were low. Y/N sat up, confusion running riot over her face. “I am _desperate_ to lay beneath you. To have my tongue appropriated for your exploitation as your cunt presses down on my face. Ride my face, precious Gem. Let me drink your divine nectar straight from the source.” His imploring eyes fixed on hers, as he wrapped his hand around himself.

“So many days have I indulged in self gratification over your angelic form. Or found release between the firm press of your luscious thighs. Before I can give in to my base nature and sink my cock into the depths of your warmth, I wish to show you the stars again. Your cunt, that beautiful blossomed flower, descendant upon my lowly form as I worship your magnificence.”

Her breath caught on his words. His eagerness for the act made him shuffle beside her, laying down and holding out his hand, beseeching her to come to him. She found herself rising over him, her knees framing his face.

His lone hand was pressed to the small of her back, urging her down on him. Dark chocolate eyes were fixed on hers as his mouth enveloped her. Y/N eyes fluttered as his tongue pushed into her depths, tasting her as he had promised. The aquiline nose rubbing against her clit as her hips started shifting over him.

She leaned down, her hands sinking into the short strands of his hair, pulling a low moan from him as she tugged on it. She gave him exactly what he asked for, riding his face as his tongue pressing into her core again and again. Reveling in the sensation of him tongue fucking her, the rigidity of the fleshy muscle pressing against her walls.

Each moan and groan reverberating into her, adding to her pleasure as she watched him watching her. His eyes were hyper focused on her. She knew he was memorizing her every expression, absorbing her pleasure as his own.

She was already sensitive from her first orgasm, and felt the next crest quickly building up inside her. Shameless rutting against his face, she moaned at the sight of him beneath her. This proud and determined man allowed himself to be vulnerable and used by her. _Wanting_ to be used by her. Her eyes widened as her face twisted in surprise as her orgasm slammed into her.

Her cry as the rush of heat spread through her cunt made her break off eye contact, throwing her head back as they rolled back in her head. Her hips jerked against his mouth. Ezra moaned into her as he pulled his tongue away to drink in the juices that poured from her.

It was obscene, the slurping sounds that came from the man between her thighs. His fingers had dug into the flesh of her ass cheek as he pressed further into her, hungrily consuming every drop he could possibly pull from her trembling body.

When she was done writhing on his face, Ezra leaned back against the bunk with a shuddering breath. “Pure ambrosia my dearest Gem. You are an aquifer in the blazing desert of thirst.” He praised, his face slick as he licked at the wetness.

Y/N moved off of him. She leaned back with a breathless laugh. “Oh my stars, Ezra. That was-”

“ _Marvelous? Transformative_?” Ezra grinned as he looked over at her.

She rolled over to her side and traced a hand down his stomach. Watching as he sucked in a harsh breath, muscles rippling beneath the pads of her fingers. Curling around the length of his needy cock. Her thumb swiping through the precum that was dribbling down and smearing it over him.

“I would say that you have fulfilled your mission.” Y/N whispered, pumping him slowly in her hand.

In the week that they had been intimate, she had never touched him. She shivered at the heavy cock pulsing in her hand. Imagining it filling her, rocking into her. “ _Claim your prize, Ezra_.”

“Y/N.” He groaned hotly in her ear as he rolled on top of her. Ardent kisses pressed along her jaw as he throbbed against her hip. Her hips shifted, legs spreading in invitation as he settled between them. “I-”

She put her finger to his lips, her eyes soft and compassionate. “We’ll figure it out.”

His eyes flashed with gratitude as he held himself up, watching as she reached between to line him up with her. They groaned in unison as he pressed into her. Y/N’s hand reached up to hold him as he sank down on her, covering her body with his own. She shifted so he could wrap his arm around her.

The stretch of him inside her was glorious, the heat of his cock pushed against her back wall. Y/N locked her legs around him as he shifted to his knees. She helped him move, rising up to meet him with every thrust. Rocking against him as he pushed forward and steadying him as he pulled out.

His mouth gaped open, a low groan pouring out as his hips pushed against hers. It was slower than she knew he wanted, but was exactly what he needed. He needed to be in control of this time, setting the pace for their interlude.

“So good, baby.” Y/N cooed, her thighs tightening around his waist. “You feel so good splitting me open.”

“ _Kevaa_ ” Ezra breathed as he rocked into her. “ _You are exquisite, Gem_. A true treasure among the stars.”

His pace increased as he felt her walls fluttering around him. The thrusts were harder, driving into her deeper with every swing of his hips. Shredding against raw heaven inside her. The crescent moons of her fingernails bit into the skin on his back, raking down as they scored red marks into him. Marking him in her pleasure.

“ _Suffering Gods and Saints above_.” Ezra groaned as his neck strained. His cock throbbed inside her, hips stuttering before he started moving even more frantically. “Yes, _mark me_ , tattoo your possession on my body and soul, Gem. Score my flesh for the stars to see, for I am your subservient being.”

“ _Please, Ezra_.” Y/N’s body locked up at the last hard drive into her body, euphoria blinding her as her release consumed her.

She could swear she saw the stars as pleasure wracked her body. His groans at the feeling of her clamped around him adding to the intensity. Her eyes opened just as he strained, his eyes widening and his mouth opened as his orgasm ripped through his body. His chest heaved into hers, hips grinding as he pushed himself deep into her as he painted her walls with his come.

Her name whispered once he regained his breath as he sagged into her. His head nestled against her collar bone, breath hot as it washed over her sweaty skin. She sighed as her hand reached up and petted the nape of his neck, playing with the curled ends of his hair as they each basked in the afterglow of their experience.

He preened under the attention, nuzzling deeper into her as his own sigh was satisfied as his eyes closed. He had come so far in just a week. All Ezra had needed was a helping hand.


End file.
